Roleplaying Page 162!
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Roleplaying Page 162! 18 Comments MillieGriffin MillieGriffin @milliegriffin 10 months ago Just putting this out for Mz. Hyde. Tis the spooky season hope you have a fun week and happy Halloween. Recommend 7 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Tairais • 10 months ago (( EnchantedDeath one day I'll respond in a timely manner, I promise T^T In the meantime, the schenannigans ensue, slowly. EnchantedDeath: "It'll be fun! Promise!" Curtis smiled as he jumped to the next roof. "Bein' hones'.. i think you'd be great a' wha' i've go' planned for tonight... It's more pranking others.. like the stuck ups.." )) Charricthran followed the lad with a leisurely stroll across the rooftops, more flexing a foot at a time than really jumping the gaps. It was either that, or the distance was shrinking to spare him the trouble of jumping. Given the man's questionably ethereal nature, both of those things were equally plausible. "And ya ain't worried 'bout potentially gettin' pinched by the coppers or anythin'? Elsewise, I've literally nothin' better ta do with my time, so sure. Why no'?" 1 •Share › Avatar EnchantedDeath Tairais • 10 months ago • edited ((Alright! Same with me really ^^ Curtis shook his head."They're blind as a ba' 'round 'ere! Las' week a woman wen' missin' and 'hey couldn't be bothered 'o find who was the culprit!" He laughed as he jumped to the next roof and stopped. "Be quie'... some people i don't like are 'round..." 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais EnchantedDeath • 10 months ago Charricthran felt another grin curl his mouth. The kid wasn't really wrong; after all, part of what he did at night was much easier due to the inattentiveness of the Yard in certain portions of London. Having already been stepping from roof to roof without a single footstep to call his own, it was fairly easy to do as Curtis asked and remain silent, though his eyes lay claim to the curiosity he didn't otherwise voice. Instead, he simply moved to stand by the lad, allowing his eyes to wander in search of these mysterious persons. •Share › Avatar EnchantedDeath Tairais • 10 months ago Curtis sneaked down behind one of the people, his eyes turning to slits as he started to drink the person's blood, not caring if they were dead yet. He then shot back up to the rooftop and stood beside Char. "It'll teach 'em.. 'hey normally ge' all scared when someone's dead and have no blood in 'em.." He mumbled "C'mon, we gotta find the righ' people 'o prank!" He exclaimed as he jumped to the next roof. 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais EnchantedDeath • 10 months ago Charricthran took a moment to look down at the body left carelessly on the ground, then looked back up towards Curtis. A flicker of shadow, a trick of the light, and a Whisper, and the body was gone. As his eyes were slit-like to begin with, he experienced no transformation of his own. Not this time. The whole event took place in the span of half a heartbeat, the shortest eternity he could feel and count in the back of his mind, ticking away. "Lead the way!" He said with a smile that lit the corners of his eyes as he followed after Curtis. Ever-forward, then. •Share › Avatar EnchantedDeath Tairais • 10 months ago Curtis laughed as he stopped after hopping from roof to roof. He was at a street clearing, probably the square. He crouched down at the edge of the roof, his eyes turning to slits again as he then closed his eyes to try to find some people or someone to prank. His eyes flicked open as he had saw some men beating up a cat and clenched his fists. "This way!" He whispered as he jumped down and ran to the nearest alleyway. 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais EnchantedDeath • 10 months ago Charricthran followed Curtis, but remained on the rooftops while his companion leapt into the alley. He needed a moment to center his thoughts, remembering a different, ginger cat that had once been dear to both his heart and several others. After several heartbeats quietly raged within the confines of his chest, he slipped into the alleyway behind Curtis, turning all but invisible in the shadows of the building. Sometimes it was nice to rely on old skills instead of old magics. He didn't want the kid knowing he had anything more than an inhuman visage at the moment. •Share › Avatar EnchantedDeath Tairais • 10 months ago Curtis' eyes turned to slits. The cat that he saw in his vision... was... dead. He was full of rage.. Why would anyone do that to an innocent cat?! He then turned into a larger shadowy beast, eyes like fire and he looked like a huge shadowy bat. He edged closer, until the people turned to look at him. "Run.. bloody bastards.. before i change my mind." His tone of voice was low and serious. As his tone was like that, his accent changed.. less cockney. "I SAID TO BLOODY RUN!!!!" He yelled, the shadow seemed to spark slightly. The people began to back away as Curtis turned back to normal, that form had drained most of his energy. He fell to his knees, looking at the people who were now running. He'd get them soon. He knew it. "Bloody bastards... they're the ones that nearly killed Rhubarb.." He muttered, as his pet rat joined him by his side. "We'll get revenge. No matter what." •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll • 10 months ago ((EnchantedDeath, here’s a repost of the rp with Curtis at the Society door!)) EnchantedDeath: "More mysteries which were left to ro'.. Like uh... The one about Edith Taylor. She disappeared long before, apparently snatched by a ghost. The last note she ever wrote was to her parents saying tha' somethin' was comin' for her. Still left unsolved. Being as i'm well.. psychic.. I could be able to solve these mysteries.. or atleas' make a conclusion.." Curtis explained. Helen Jekyll: If possible, the woman's tone seemed to grow chillier still. "It sounds like you're more suited to detective work than a lab, Mr. Smith," She observed a little stiffly, regarding him with something akin to wariness, "Though I would love to hear about this psychic power of yours." •Share › Avatar EnchantedDeath Helen Jekyll • 10 months ago "Uh---I uh--..." Curtis froze, looking down and then behind him. "It was with me ever since my mother died, miss." He explained, his accent growing less as he began speaking more seriously. He also had a hint of sadness in his tone. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll EnchantedDeath • 10 months ago The woman cocked her head to the side, as if trying to catch his gaze again. "And... what is it you're able to do with the power?" She asked in the frozen cadence. 1 •Share › Avatar EnchantedDeath Helen Jekyll • 10 months ago "See...ghosts..." Curtis sighed, thinking he wouldn't be believed. Who would believe a boy like him? •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll EnchantedDeath • 10 months ago The woman seemed unimpressed, and though the loss of tension was nearly imperceptible, she relaxed. “Is that all it can do?” Her tone wasn’t nearly so hostile now. •Share › Avatar EnchantedDeath Helen Jekyll • 10 months ago "I.. really don't know..." Curtis admitted as he looked at her. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll EnchantedDeath • 10 months ago “Let me rephrase that, then: Are there any other capabilities that it—or you—have, that you’re aware of?” She asked, shifting her gaze downward as she appeared to search her pockets for something. 1 •Share › Avatar EnchantedDeath Helen Jekyll • 10 months ago "... Well i'm able to summon ghosts... and talk to them... why?" Curtis asked •Share › − Avatar Helen Jekyll EnchantedDeath • 10 months ago “Because if I’m going to let you into the Society, those in change need to know what you’re capable of.” Her gaze flicked up to his. “It’s simply a safety precaution.” She gave him one last glance over then shifted her weight away from the doorframe, holding the door open for him to enter. “Come on in, Smith.” •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter • 10 months ago ((@5374617264757374 I saw your comment, but I couldn't open the link. Sorry. Hope you're having a good time when/wherever you are this Halloween!)) •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy